The University of Rochester was fortunate to be one of the successful applicants following the original RFA in 2005, and became one of the eight Centers for Medical Countermeasures against Radiafion that make up the current CMCR network: the Center for Biophysical Assessment and Risk Management following Irradiation (CBARMFI). As has been demonstrated to date, the Administrative Core will maintain the UofRCMCR's responsibilities regarding National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID) programmatic issues and goals, and will facilitate actions within the Center when deemed appropriate. The U of R's Administrative Core has provided leadership within the CMCR network, including the planning and organizing of national, network, and open meetings and workshops and will continue to contribute significantly to the leadership and funcfioning of the CMCR National Network of Centers, as well as to the national reputation and development of the CMCR program. The Administrative Core facilitates oversight and evaluation of progress through development of documentation for Project Leaders and External Scientific Advisors regarding stated goals, milestones and timelines, comparability of experimental results, etc. Our PI, Dr. Williams, will work closely with her financial team (Brian Martin and Amber Bessette) through monthly meetings so as to maintain strict budgetary oversight. Annual meetings/retreats of the UofR-CMCR group with its External Scientific Advisory Group (ESAG), which will be arranged prior to submission of the required Progress Reports, will overview progress and provide direction for each subsequent year. Finally, since all of the projects will require services from members of the office of Radiation Safety (e.g., assistance with security, dosimetric measurements, storage of radioactive materials, training of personnel, and removal of contaminated animal bedding), the University of Rochester's Radiation Safety Officer, Dr. Tom Morgan, together with a member of his team, will join the Administrative Core in order to provide coordinated services and centralize the administrative and financial requirements.